I Can't Believe This Happened
by Kdmr87
Summary: Puck comes over to help Rachel get drunk so she can know how it feels and things get a little bit steamy. AU. SMUT!


**Hello Readers some of you might recognize that this story was someone else with Rachel but I decided to choose Puck this time around just cause I see him here more than the other guy. Sorry. **

**SMUT! I hope you like it!**

**Mistakes are mine**

**Unfortunately I don't own Glee…**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm so glad you were able to come over," Rachel said.

"Well Rach we haven't hung out in a while so here I am," Puck smiled.

She smiled at him as she went to the kitchen knowing he would follow.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would drink with me," she asked hoping he would say yes.

He was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes I want to see what it's like to be drunk and I don't want to do it alone but I don't want to do it with strangers either. Q has a kid now so I don't want her to be drunk just in case you know? So you're the next one. I trust you." He nodded understanding her. "You told Kat you were staying over right?"

"Yes."

"Awesome," she grinned excitedly.

"So what drinks did you get?" he asked curiously.

"Well I bought a few. I wasn't sure. Plus I knew I wasn't going to like them so I would just down it quickly until I wouldn't taste them anymore."

Puck laughed. "Okay Rach let's do this." He grabbed the first bottle of alcohol and poured shots for them. "Now this taste disgusting but after two or three shots you won't care about the taste."

She nodded as she took the shot glass and down it at the same time Puck did his.

She made a disgusting face once she was done. "Wow that's horrible."

He chuckled as he poured two more shots. "Come on," they clinked their shots and down them.

"Yuck," she said as he poured the third shot.

"Just one more and we'll move to another drink," he said casually.

She nodded grabbing the shots clinking them and she down it. "That wasn't so disgusting."

"Wow Rachel you're such a lightweight," he chuckled.

She giggled and then gasped. "I never giggle."

He laughed at her expression. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

She nodded.

"Here's some more" He grabbed two medium size glasses and poured mixed drinks on them. "This one you should drink it a little slower."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't it's gonna be horrible for you in the morning."

She giggled and drank the whole glass in one gulp. "That's what I have you for silly," she giggled some more.

"You're going to regret that tomorrow," he smiled at her.

She giggled. "So what's next?"

"How about we take a break?"

"Noah please you said you'd help," she pouted.

He sighed. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Thank you," she watched excitedly as he mixed another drink for her.

He gave her the drink and without hesitation she down it in one gulp. "Jeez Rachel," he said. She smiled at him and giggled. He chuckled at her silliness. "God you're so cute." He said shaking his head as he started mixing other drinks.

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. He seemed like he was having a fun time with her and she didn't know what made her do it but she walked towards him.

He noticed and tried to move away but he was trapped against the counter. "Rachel what are you doing?" he whispered.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't know but I don't want to stop," she said as she grabbed his face and kissed him slowly on the lips.

He was surprised at her forwardness and noticed her lips were still on his. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist pushing her closer to him and when she gasped he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss became stronger and harder and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

He couldn't help but move one hand down to her ass and groaned when he didn't feel underwear underneath her leggings. He squeezed her ass and then caressing it loving the way it felt on his hand.

She was so turned on she grinds her hips against his erection. They finally stopped kissing but he kept kissing her neck and across her collarbone thanks to the tank top she was wearing. One of his hands moved up her stomach and grabbed a breast hearing a gasp from her.

"Noah," she moaned as her hands moved to his crotch unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

He groaned when he pushed the tank top down and revealed her breasts. "Rachel," he licked his lips. She nodded desperately arching her chest towards him and he took a nipple in his mouth while the other was teased with his finger and thumb.

She was so turned on she thought she was going to come just by him pleasuring her breasts. "Fuck," she moaned as she caressed his head and the back of his neck. He switched to the other nipple giving it the same pleasure.

"Noah you're… oh God!" she yelled a little when he bite her nipple. The other hand moved down and cupped her feeling the heat radiating through the leggings.

"Rachel," he groaned knowing she was probably wet. He groaned when he felt her pull his cock out of his jeans and started to rub him slowly.

"Touch me please," she moaned desperately. He groaned as he moved his hand inside her pants and his cock twitch on her hand when he felt her soaking and bare just for him.

"Oh God!" she moaned feeling his finger moving up and down her slit and then without warning pushed two fingers inside her.

"Fuck you're so tight," he groaned.

She moved her hips against his hand loving the friction they were both creating.

"Rach," he added a third finger making her moan and scream his name.

"Oh my God Noah fuck," she moaned as she felt she was getting closer and closer.

He leaned in and nipped her lobe and whispered, "Come Rachel."

She threw her head back and moaned his name in pleasure as she came around his fingers. She slowly opened her eyes as she came back down from her high while his fingers still moved inside her slowly.

He smirked seeing the bliss look on her face until she gasped for a completely different reason. "Oh God," she moved away from him and ran towards the bathroom.

He took a deep breath and heard her puking. He had no idea what came over him but he was so glad she ran because he wasn't sure he was going to stop. He tucked himself back inside the jeans and headed to the bathroom and held her hair as she puked one more time.

"Welcome to the club," he said. She chuckled a little.

He noticed her breasts were still exposed so he fixed her tank top. "Trust me Rach you'll feel a lot better after puking."

She sighed and waited to make sure she wasn't going to vomit anymore.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"I think so."

He helped her up and walked her to the sink. She brushed her mouth and washed her face. "Come on I think you are done for the night. Let's go to bed."

She nodded walking out the bathroom with him behind her. She removed her leggings and put on some panties and he had to take a deep breath and control his arousal. She didn't feel good so she might not have noticed she just changed in front of him and he saw every single naked inch of her body in just those seconds she changed.

She got into bed and he walked out of the room. She was falling asleep when he walked back into the room and put painkillers and a glass of water on the night table next to her. Then he removed his clothes leaving only his boxer briefs on and moved to the other side of the bed lying next to her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the huge hangover she was experiencing. Now she could say she knows what it feels like and she does not plan on doing it ever again. Hopefully. She kept her eyes closed because the small light coming in from the blinds bothered her.

"Here take these," she heard him say.

"Noah please close the blinds," she complained.

"They are closed," he chuckled softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him holding out his palm with three painkillers and a glass of water. She took them and drank the water. "Thanks," She laid back against her pillows again and sighed. "How do people choose to go through this?"

He was resting against the headboard and looked at her. "Well some people drink because they want to feel good and free, others do it because they don't have the balls to do what they have always wanted to do and they have the alcohol as an excuse." He saw her blush and licked her lips.

"Noah… about last night…" she couldn't even finish cause she was so embarrassed.

"I'm going to cook you breakfast. When you're ready come on out…" he said.

She opened her eyes and watched him walk out of her room.

God she was so embarrassed. She threw herself at him and he totally didn't stop her, in fact he encouraged it. That's what scares her the most. He made her come with his fingers and they probably would have had sex in her kitchen and she wanted it so badly. She still wanted it. Damn it why is she doing this now. She needs a shower and some food to make her feel better and then maybe the both of them will forget about what happened between them.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck cooked bacon; toast and now finishing the scramble eggs so she could get some grease and fat in her that the alcohol get sucked in. He didn't know what happened last night except that he was mixing drinks for her and next thing he knows, she is all over him.

What bothered him the most was how much he loved it and how much he wanted to do it again? It pissed him off because he was in a committed relationship and yet here he is thinking inappropriate thoughts about his best friend of 8 years.

He sighed frustrated as he put the breakfast for both of them in plates and grabbed coffee for them as well. He saw her walk into the kitchen fresh out of the shower, she was wearing shorts and a black tank top and her hair was damp and combed back.

She sat on the kitchen island and smiled at him seeing the food in front of her. "This looks really good. Thanks Noah."

He smiled back and sat next to her and they both started eating in silence. The tension between them was off the roof and they didn't know what to do about it.

She looked at him from the corners of the eyes trying to see if he was okay after last night. He looked fine. She hoped. She couldn't handle the quietness anymore and dropped her fork on her plate after she had eaten half of her food.

"Noah we need to talk about last night. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me and I understand if you hate me and don't want to hang out with me anymore."

He chuckled. "You're so dramatic."

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Fine we won't talk about it," she grabbed the fork and started eating again.

He sighed and put the fork on the side of the plate. "Rach look…" She took a deep breath and looked at him as he continued. "I don't know why we did what we did but I don't hate you okay? You know I love you. You're my best friend."

She barely smiled at him and grabbed her plate and went to put it in the sink.

He watched as she rinsed the plate and then bends to put it in the dishwasher. He groaned when he looked at her ass and had to look away or he would do something they shouldn't be doing.

"Are you finished?" she asked as she stood close to him holding out her hand so he could give her the plate but instead he just looked at how close she was to him.

He leered at her longs bare legs, her shorts which he hoped she was going commando, he looked at her breasts and hard nipples and he knew right away she was turned on probably thinking about them in here. When he finally looked at her face he gave in seeing her biting her bottom lip just like last night. "Rach," he whispered.

She saw how he was looking at her and she gasped when she felt his hand on her hip. His other hand moved to her right hip and moved her closer to him. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Finishing what should have happened last night," he said as he stood up.

"Noah what about…" she didn't finish that sentence as he crashed his lips against hers making her moan.

The kiss became slowly and passionately as he started moving them backwards until she was pressed against the counter. She moaned louder when he grinds his hips against her feeling the obvious erection he had for her.

Air became necessary they stopped kissing but he kept kissing and nipping her neck, jaw, cheeks, across her collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts.

"Noah," she moaned.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do," he pleaded as he finally looked at her.

She was breathing heavily as she looked at him with hooded eyes. She did want him so much and it was obvious he wanted her too. But what about she who was not going to be named? Ugh she hated this. She was so conflicted.

"Rach?" he asked as he gripped her hips harder.

She moaned and licked her lips. Fuck it. Screw consequences. They will deal with it after. Right now she wanted him to fuck her till next week. "I want you," he grinned which made her heart flutter more. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his jaw, down his neck and up to his earlobe nipping it. "Bedroom!"

He groaned as he pulled her towards her room. He knew what they were about to do was not suppose to happen but at the moment he wasn't thinking with the right head.

,,,,,,,,,,

He watched as she removed her tank top revealing her breasts and when she pushed down her shorts he groaned because he was right, she was going commando.

He took off his shirt and started to unbuttoned his pants when he saw her close the gap between them and kissed him passionately as she helped him unzip his pants and push it down and he kick them away from him.

They stood facing each other naked and his erection poking her stomach. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. She got on it first lying against the pillows and he crawled between her legs.

She gasped when his cock graze her pussy lips. "Noah," she moaned.

He gave her a peck on the lips as his hand moved down between them and teased her folds and pushing two fingers inside her making her arch her back. "Rach," he groaned at the way she felt around him. "So tight."

She moaned loudly as she started riding his fingers. "Oh God!"

"Look at me," he said as he fucked her with two fingers. When she looked at him he added a third finger making her gasp. "So good Rach."

She looked at him and caressed his cheek as he kept moving his fingers. She moved her thumb back and forth and gave him a peck on the lips.

This felt so intimate between the two and they didn't know what to think of it.

"I'm so close Noah," she whispered and moaned.

He gave her a kiss and moved his fingers faster hitting her spot every time and when his thumb pressed on her clit she arched her back coming around his fingers. "Fuck."

She tried to even her breath as she came back down from her high while his fingers moved slowly inside her. "Wow."

He removed his fingers and licked one by one while looking at her. "So good."

She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him pushing her tongue inside him so she could taste herself on him. "Mmm."

He looked at her and caressed her cheek giving her a peck on the lips and groaned as she looked at him and gripped his cock. "Rach baby."

"You feel amazing on my hand. I bet you will feel even more incredible inside me," she said as she massaged him making him breath heavily and fucking her hand.

"Fuck baby let me fuck you now," he begged as he kept fucking her hand.

She nodded and stopped touching him. He moved back a little when she moved her knees up and opened them wider. He groaned seeing her pussy opened and dripping for him. "God you are so beautiful," he said as he swiped his index finger on her pussy lips gathering her juices.

"Noah please don't tease me," she said as she thrusts her hips up giving him the hint.

Both of his index fingers opened her pussy lips exposing her more for him and seeing her clit swollen and ready to be touched again. He licked her while looking at her eyes and she licked her lips moaning.

"You taste… fuck I could eat you all day every day," he said as he pushed one finger inside her making sure she was ready and she definitely was more than ready. He removed his finger and moved between her legs again.

She moaned as he moved his cock up and down her folds pushing the tip a little and then pulling out. "Damn it Noah fuck me already!" she said.

They looked in each other's eyes as he thrust inside her. Her mouth did a little 'o' arching her back loving the way he felt inside her. He kept thrusting in and out of her while he kissed her lips, cheeks and everywhere as he fucked her.

She gripped his biceps and moved her hands around his back all the way down squeezing his ass. She opened her legs wider if that was even possible and he pushed deeper inside her making her moan his name loudly. "Noah yes!"

"Fuck Rach I'm not gonna last much longer you feel so good and tight around me."

She nodded. "Me too. So close please."

He fucked her harder and faster as he moved his hand between them so he could rub her clit furiously and that was all she needed and screamed as she came around his cock. "Noah!"

He cursed as he felt her walls tightened around him and he was so close. "Rach."

"Yea?" she asked breathlessly.

"Can I come inside you?" he asked desperately wanting to come so hard.

She nodded. "Yes come inside me. I wanna feel you," she whispered.

"Fuck," he said as he finally let go inside her.

He moved a little more until they both came back from their high. "You okay?"

She opened her eyes looking at him and nodded. He gave her a kiss on her lips and pulled out making her whine a little.

She was still breathing hard her chest heaving looking up at the ceiling trying to understand what just happened. She closed her eyes trying to push away the tears away because she just made him a cheater. Wasn't he supposed to be in a committed relationship?

He looked at her and he knows she's trying not to freak out. He sighed and moved to lie on his side facing her. "Rach," he whispered. His heart broke when she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I wanted this just as much as you did."

"But you just cheated to the woman you told me you plan on marrying," she said quickly before her voice could break.

He scooted closer to her and caressed her stomach moving her closer to him. "Stop."

She shook her head. "I can't believe this… What's going to happen now?"

His hand gripped her while he leaned in so he could kiss her cheek. "I don't know."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think you need to go home to your girlfriend. This as much as I enjoyed it and wanted it so much, shouldn't have happened and now I can't even… please leave Noah," she got out of the bed and walked to her bathroom.

He sighed watching her nakedness as she locked herself in the bathroom. "Shit," he got out of the bed and started to get dressed. Once he made sure he was decent he grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

He waited for the other person to answer. After two rings someone picked up. "Hey uh you need to come over. Something happened between us and I know she's going to need you. I'm going to go now cause she doesn't want me here right now. Yea okay thanks. Bye," he hung up and walked towards the bathroom door. "Rach? Quinn is on her way. I hope we can talk about this later. I love you," he sighed and walked away.

**FIN**

**Sad ending I know… Oh well maybe they'll work it out someday ;)**


End file.
